The present invention is related to an apparatus for conducting gynecological examinations using an electronic image receiving device such as a charge-coupled device.
A charge-coupled device camera is removably mounted in a adaptor and the adaptor is removably mounted in the viewing aperture of a speculum. The camera is connected to a display device, such as a video monitor, by a cable.
At least one high-intensity light is also mounted in the adaptor with the axis of the light parallel to that of the camera. The light is connected to an adjustable power source by a power supply cord.
In one embodiment of the invention, a cervical positioner is provided to allow the physician to align the patient""s cervix with the camera""s axis for optimal viewing.